


No Returns, No Exchanges

by nebroadwe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Names, Podfic Available, Post-Series, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name recognition is everything when it comes to business:  just ask the proprietor of the Jasmine Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Returns, No Exchanges

The finest tea in Ba Sing Se is brewed, now as ever, by a man named Mushi.  "I can't believe you're still calling yourself that," his visiting nephew protests.

"Reputation in business is very important," the old man replies, pouring just enough water over the jasmine-scented leaves in the warm pot.  "Everyone knows Mushi the tea-maker.  Besides, it is bad luck to refuse a gift."

"'Gift?'  What gift?"

"It was you who gave me the name Mushi, my nephew," Iroh reminds him gently.

Zuko bows his head over the serving tray.  His cup is empty, but his heart is full.


End file.
